


[FANVID] I`m here because

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: This is a fanvid about the beginning of a great holistic friendship.





	[FANVID] I`m here because

**Author's Note:**

> The video was made at Fandom Battle-2019 on diary.ru. With holistic love, from the team Paranormal Mysteries.


End file.
